


Days of Joy

by hernameinthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: "She grins up at him and stands on her tiptoes for a kiss."





	Days of Joy

When Ginny doesn't respond to him calling her name, Harry is unsurprised to find her asleep on the sofa. She's curled up like a cat, her hair spilling over the side of the cushion and onto the floor. He's tempted to lean down and kiss her awake, but he can hear the rest of the Weasleys in the kitchen. Mrs Weasley is giving instructions, Fleur asking about recipes, Bill joking, Ron asking where he and Ginny are. Yeah, kissing her right now probably isn't such a good idea.

Instead he runs a hand through her soft hair and smiles as she blinks up at him blearily.

"Dinner's ready."

She yawns and stretches before getting up, still in her mud-spattered Quidditch robes.

"Ouch. I think Mo almost broke my ribs with that Bludger today," she says, pulling up her top and gingerly poking at the dark bruise forming on her side.

"Your mum can sort that out," Harry says, tracing a finger along the edge of the bruise.

She grins up at him and stands on her tiptoes for a kiss.

"Your brothers," Harry mutters against her mouth.

She pulls away with a wrinkled nose. "Don't _ever_ mention my brothers when I'm kissing you again."

"They're about to come looking for us," he says.

She rolls her eyes, but she's smiling as she leads him into the kitchen, holding his hand tightly.


End file.
